That Girl?
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Baekhyun yang baik, dan Chanyeol yang kehilangan sifat cerianya. Seperti apakah pertemuan awal mereka dan bagaimana reaksi Kris ketika Chanyeol 'berurusan' dengan Baekhyun? \ "Ngapain? Mencari pacar?" \ "Chanyeol, jawab aku!" \ "Bersikaplah sopan." \ Genderswitch! AU! Gak pandai buat summary! [ChanBaek] [bro!KrisYeol] DLDR!


All the casts belong to their God and agency.

But this fic is mine.

Casts: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Park Sanghyun, Oh Sehun.

Pair: Sementara baru ChanBaek

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Warn: Genderswitch, gaje, alur cepat, alay, garing kek kerupuk, dan sebagainya! Resiko ditanggung sendiri, apalagi kalo sampe jantungan gegara saya jadikan Beki tercinta sebagai perempuan :v

Takut nyesel? Jadi gini, tombol back ada di browser window bagian atas entah kiri apa kanan, bergantung browser apa yang dipakai. Cari aja terus, pasti ketemu. Habis itu klik aja. Selesai :v

-oOo-

Pelajaran biologi, pelajaran yang selalu diminati siswa lelaki, terutama siswa SMA Busan. Hanya ketua OSIS dan ketua divisi kedisiplinan OSIS-lah yang tidak begitu berminat dengan pelajaran 'menyenangkan' ini. Mereka tidak terlalu suka hafalan yang bertumpuk, karena tugas mereka sendiri sudah menumpuk.

Namun ternyata hal yang sama secara khusus dialami oleh siswa baru yang merupakan pindahan dari China sejak pekan ini. Park Chanyeol namanya. Adik tiri dari ketua divisi kedisiplinan OSIS ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat ceria, namun keceriaannya lenyap begitu saja entah mengapa.

Untuk hari ini, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang, paling pojok. Ia bersandar pada tembok, menatap kosong buku paket yang sejak tadi terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Pluk! Sebuah punggung tangan mendarat di pipinya. Chanyeol terkejut, lalu duduk tegak.

"Neo gwaenchana, anak baru?" tanya siswi manis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan agak khawatir.

"Na, eh, oh ..., gwaenchanayo." Jawab Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat dan pipimu dingin sekali. Kau kedinginan, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang banyak pikiran hingga kau sakit? Aish, jinjja ..., anak baru, kau harus ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga! Ayo, kuantar kau!" siswi berkuncir dua itu menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"O-oi!"

"Nona Byun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim, sang guru biologi.

"Anak baru ini sakit, aku ingin mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga." Jawab siswi itu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hah ... Baiklah Nona Byun, terserah apa katamu." Kim seonsaengnim pun mengizinkannya.

Siswi yang dipanggil Byun itu benar-benar menarik Chanyeol hingga akhirnya berdiri. Bahkan menariknya hingga keluar kelas.

Di koridor ...

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan hingga kau sakit seperti ini?" tanya siswi itu sambil terus menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku ..., tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk.

"Kemarin kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 5 ..., aku menunggu hyung-ku."

"Pasti kehujanan."

"Eh it—"

"Tadi pagi kau sarapan tidak? Pasti tidak."

"Eh, memang ...,"

Siswi itu menghentakkan kakinya. "Tuh, kan! Pantas saja kau sakit! Pasti kau masuk angin! Kau harus setidaknya cepat-cepat mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang hangat, pabo!" omelnya. Ia pun kembali menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung atas tingkah aneh temannya ini. Ia bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yeol?" Suara berat membuat telinga Chanyeol berdiri dan menoleh ke sumber suara secara otomatis. Sang kakak, Kris Wu, ketua divisi kedisiplinan OSIS. Kris langsung mendekati adiknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol, berharap akan kebebasan pada kakaknya. Siswi itu berhenti dan ikut menoleh.

"Baek, Yeol, kenapa kalian berkeliaran di jam pelajaran?" tanya Kris heran.

"Adikmu Yeollie ini sakit karena dia tidak sarapan. Oppa sendiri kenapa berkeliaran? Mencari pacar?" tanya Baek yang asal ceplos.

Chanyeol ingin pingsan saja rasanya. Betapa teman sekelasnya ini tidak memiliki rem pada lisannya.

"Aku izin untuk membantu menyiapkan rapat OSIS. Kau sakit, Yeol?" Kris langsung menempelkan dahinya pada sang adik.

"Cih, dasar." Kris langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Suho? Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut menyiapkan rapat OSIS. Adikku sakit, aku akan membantumu begitu aku bisa meninggalkannya. Gomawo."

"Chanyeol, lain kali jika kau begini, hyung tidak akan membantumu." Ancam Kris tajam. "Dan kau, Baekhyun, bersikaplah sopan."

-oOo-

Chanyeol meneguk teh manis yang dibuatkan Baekhyun untuknya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, ia menaruh cangkir pada meja dan kembali berbaring. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Muncullah Baekhyun serta jaket hitam di tangannya.

Jaket hitam yang familiar di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memakai selimut?! Duduk!" perintah Baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol menurut. Ia malas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekatinya, lalu mulai memakaikan jaket yang dibawanya.

"Pakai jaket ini, lalu ...," Baekhyun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol memanas dan memerah dengan sendirinya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mendorong siswi di depannya ini. Ia tidak suka jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan lawan jenis.

"Astaga, kau demam!" Baekhyun berseru terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia membuka kemasannya dan mengeluarkan plester kompres dari dalamnya. Ia membuka plastik yang menempel, lalu menempelkannya pada dahi Chanyeol.

"Berbaringlah, kau benar-benar harus istirahat!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menurut. Baekhyun lalu menyelimutinya.

"Chanyeollie, aku mau bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak masuk dari awal semester?" tanya Baekhyun, entah polos atau memang begini.

Chanyeol bagai tersengat listrik. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab daripada menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Chanyeol! Jawab aku!" Baekhyun mencoba melotot. Chanyeol berseru sebal dalam hatinya.

"Untuk apa aku harus menjawabmu?" Chanyeol mencoba menirukan kakaknya dengan memalingkan muka dan bersikap dingin.

"Anak baru yang manis," Baekhyun berbasa-basi. "Jelaskan saja padamu atau biarkan aku yang membaca pikiranmu!" perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Kau memikirkan keluargamu. Ya, kan?" Baekhyun langsung menyerbu.

Chanyeol terbelalak. Baekhyun benar-benar membaca sebagian pikirannya. Kini Chanyeol merasa takut dan panik.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin aku yang mengatakan semuanya, kan? Ada baiknya masalahmu itu kau ceritakan padaku. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang suka menyebarkan rumor, kok." Baekhyun berkata manis.

Chanyeol terpojok.

"Ceritakan saja." Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum maut yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol memaparkan cerita hidupnya dan kakaknya. Cerita yang baru selesai setelah setengah jam.

-oOo-

"Chanyeol-ah, kau lapar?" tanya sunbae berwajah imut namun tinggi.

"Tidak terlalu, hyung." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah muram.

"Kau masih sedih, ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi." Sunbae itu memalingkan wajahnya, ikutan muram.

"Setidaknya eommaku itu bukan eomma kandungmu Sanghyun-hyung, jadi kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Chanyeol berucap pelan.

Sanghyun tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak merasakannya karena saat itu aku baru lahir. Setidaknya itu yang diceritakan Dara-noona." Jawabnya.

Telinga Sanghyun mendadak ditarik oleh siswa yang tiba-tiba datang.

"A-adududuh!" Sanghyun mengaduh.

"Hyung ...," Kris menggumam. Sanghyun melepas tangan Kris dengan wajah jengkel.

"Wae?" Sanghyun bertanya kesal.

"Enak sekali kau tidak ikut rapat." Kris berkata perlahan.

Sanghyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, seketika matanya (berusaha) membesar. "OH! Astaga, aku lupa. Mian, Kris-ah."

Kris diam, lalu menarik kursi dan ikut duduk.

"Yeol-ah, jangan dipikirkan lagi." ujar Kris datar. Chanyeol tertunduk sedih.

"Hyung ..., aku ingin pulang ...," gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Kenapa ingin pulang? Bukumu tertinggal?" tanya Sanghyun yang memang agak lemot. Dilihatnya Kris sedang memelototinya.

Sayangnya Sanghyun terlalu lemot untuk mengerti tatapan Kris.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Sanghyun.

"Hyung, diamlah. Dia tidak enak badan sejak pagi tadi." Kris berkata sebal.

"Ooh," Sanghyun manggut-manggut.

"OH DOANG?!" Kris naik darah dan nyaris menampar hyung tirinya itu.

"Kris-ah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah." Sanghyun berucap polos.

Kris menopang kepalanya dengan lengannya. "Sanghyun-hyung, aku pusing, Aku dan Chanyeol-ah akan pulang, jadi tolong izinkan aku pada Kwon seonsaengnim."

Sanghyun mengangguk polos.

Kris lalu melihat ke arah dongsaengnya. Ia lalu terfokus pada jaket hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ah, jaket siapa itu?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol langsung duduk tegak.

"Entah, Baekhyun yang meminjamkannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kris lalu menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa kau harus berurusan dengan Baekhyun? Jika kau pernah mendengarku bercerita tentang pengurus OSIS divisi pendidikan yang menyebalkan dan pernah memanggilku ahjussi, Baekhyunlah orangnya." Jelas Kris jengkel.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Ya, hyungnya pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Tidak disangka orang itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol?" Seseorang menyebut nama Chanyeol. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut bukan main.

"SEHUN?!"

TBC!

A/n: AOOOO! Akhirnya author sosoan jepun seperti saya buat FF EXO juga. Dari dulu saya ngestan EXO. Cuma ga banget. Gara-gara dikasih liat MV Call Me Baby, saya jadi EXO-L sungguhan akhirnya :v

Mian atas kegajean fic ini, dan masih banyak istilah yang ngaco kali yak/? Ah, entahlah.

Rencana saya update setiap 3-5 bulan sekali, dikarenakan kesibukan yang hular-bizaza/?. Jadi jika berkenan, bersabarlah untuk menunggu chapter berikutnya. Tenang saja, saya udah punya gambaran besar untuk chappy berikutnya, ko.

BTW saya kehabisan ide buat nama SMA-nya nih. Mian saya pake nama kota yang menjadi latar, hohoho ...

Gomawo yang udah bacaaa! Jangan lupa review-nya, yakkk?


End file.
